


Dearest

by MurielJones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Spencer receives a letter





	Dearest

My Dearest Spencer,

I had thought it better to tell you myself, and I know you won't betray my confidence. You have done everything you could for me, and in the end I do believe it is for the best, I tried, and you tried. That wasn't enough; it would never have been enough.

Love.


End file.
